The compounds of the formula (I) and the formula (II) are useful as intermediates for the preparation of certain pharmaceutically-active compounds:

These compounds are useful for the preparation of compounds of the formula (III) disclosed in the pending international application number PCT/IB2004/000208:
There exists a continuing need for developing a process for the preparation of the compound of formula (I) and formula (II).